This invention pertains to restraint devices and, more particularly, to a pediatric restraint device for preventing a child's hands from reaching his legs.
Children with broken bones in their thighs or lower extremities must frequently lie with casts or in traction for prolonged periods. A problem which results with children is that they use their hands to pick at the casts or traction. The children are sometimes able to pull the traction devices off their legs or remove portions of a cast; these are highly undesirable results which can have deleterious consequences to the recovery of the child.
In an attempt to overcome this problem, nurses have sometimes found it necessary to tie children's hands to the bed rails to prevent them from reaching the casts or traction devices. One of the disadvantages of such a procedure is the physical discomfort which it causes.